The Prank War
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: This is it, ladies and gentleman. Father and son start the war of the century. The Prank War. Special One-shot for April Fools.


**Hello again fanfictioners! Happy April's Fools day! I have been working on this for a long time. I hope you enjoy.**

The Prank War

It was April fools' day. His dad didn't seem to be aware of that. The red head had been waiting for this a long time ago. It was the only opportunity to prank Mr. Peabody and get away with it. That little present he left in the bathroom hours ago could make his appearance anytime soon. Better get going. He ran straight to his room and closed the door quietly behind him. Any minute now. Three. Two. One.

Silence.

Maybe he miss-counted.

"SHERMAN!"

He burst out laughing. That squeaky cat he left besides the soap bar did the trick.

…..

His son might have pranked him. A good prank, that is. Except for the vile squeaky cat. But he was the world's most accomplished dog. This would be a piece of cake. Or dog biscuit. He mentally savored one. Maybe later. Just a few touches here and there…

There. All done.

He has never been the prankster type, but that doesn't mean he didn't do a few in his puppy days. This was a simple one, a classic, yet, efficient. He smirked. Now for part two. He went to the kitchen. It was simple.

"SHERMAN! HELP! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!"

Sherman woke up from his nap, but when he tried to run, he tripped and fell on the floor. When he looked at his feet, both of his converses were tied up with each other. And also notice there was no smoke. '_So this is war…'_

"MR. PEABODY!"

Mr. Peabody smiled from the kitchen. He'd love a prank war with his son. It was nice change for today. As long as the pranks weren't extreme.

…

(Mission Impossible soundtrack)

This was one of the hardest missions he has ever intended to accomplish. Sherman dressed himself as a ninja, with black mask and everything (He had taken ninjitzu with Peabody). He ran as quietly as a ninja could be. Mr. Peabody did not know that Sherman knew something he had discovered a long time ago. Years perhaps. Inside Mr. Peabody's room, inside a small cabinet, that something was hidden. He took it, rolled inside a piece of cloth and got out of the room, undetected and living no scent. He was such a ninja.

…

It was lunch time and Mr. Peabody made _'gourmet sandwiches a la Peabody'_. He invited Sherman to sit on the seat next to him.

"Thank you Mr. Peabody."

As soon as he sat down, he felt a strange rubber pillow under him that as soon as made contact with it…

Puff!

Sherman's eyes widened as he took off the rubber pillow. And at Mr. Peabody's laughing.

"Mr. Peabody…" he groaned.

Peabody wiped away a teary eye and looked at his son.

"Sherman, my boy, I believe you have eaten too many 'sand-witches'." Then he started laughing even harder. Almost falling off his chair. Sherman was not amused. And he GOT the joke. That didn't matter. He had a trick under his sleeve for the night…

…

"MR. PEABODY! QUICK!"

Mr. Peabody ran to the living room as fast as he could.

"Sherman! What is it?! What's wrong?!"

Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody. "Nothing, Mr. Peabody. Just checking your earing. 'Sounds' good to me." Then he giggled behind his hand.

Mr. Peabody growled. Not only that joke was really bad, but because his son was getting him back about the tied shoes prank.

…..

Sherman walked to the living room. He had forgotten his superman action figure and he was going to look for it. Too bad Mr. Peabody was there, eating a whole mayo jar? Sherman stared at him. His jaw hanging.

"Hello, Sherman. Something wrong?" he licked his right paw that was covered with mayo.

"Um… nothing. Just that you are eating a whole jar of mayo… that's kind of unhealthy." He stared at his dad.

"Yeah, so?" he kept eating it.

"Um… never mind." He walked away, traumatized.

Peabody smiled. Boy, sure this vanilla yogurt was delicious.

…

This was going to be epic. This prank was going to get Mr. Peabody so confused, that he will give up this war. He knew he shouldn't be messing with his computer. But it was fun. Oh, Peabody at seven a 'clock. Hiding spot, under the table at the other side of the office.

Peabody entered to the office. Sherman was already under the table. This was worth seeing his dad's reaction. Peabody turned on the computer which, to his surprise and shock, was cracked. His left eye twitched. This could not be happening, not to his beloved computer.

Sherman suppressed a giggle. No, he did not broke the computer. He just changed the background to look like it was cracked. Je je! That will take him a while to figure out.

…

After a good and healthy snack, Sherman went back to his room. But he found something else in there. He could not believe his eyes. All his room was covered in yellow sticky papers. In blue sticky letters, the words 'April Fool' was written on his bed.

'_Mr. Peabody…'_

…

Mr. Peabody didn't want to look, but he had to. He was only checking the WABAC room when he found this unpleasant surprise. The whole room was covered in toilet paper. Now Sherman was getting too far…

…..

He kept running to the bathroom and shut the door. But when he saw where the toilet paper was supposed to be, he instead found duct tape. Um… opps? He shouldn't have used all the toilet paper for that prank. He might have left a little bit for now. And now Mr. Peabody had put duct tape in its place. Nice one, Mr. Peabody. Nice one.

…..

Peabody went to wash his paws. But there was one small aquarium inside the kitchen sink, with seashells, sand, rocks and everything. Ok Sherman? Did you ran out of tricks?

….

He knew Sherman didn't like bugs. Let alone cockroaches.

"AHHHHHH!"

The plastic one he put on the shower did the trick way better than he expect it. That was a little pay back for the computer…

…..

So, at sunset, April Fool's day was officially over. Both father and son shook hand and paw with each other.

"Sherman, my boy, I must admit today was fun. In some ways…"

"Well, it had its ups and downs. I think there are still a few tricks I planted here and there."

"Then I must be careful. Well, today has been a long day. I'm going to take a bath. How about you order some pizza, while I bath myself?"

"Pizza sounds nice."

After his dad walked away to his room to retrieve his bathing supplies, he quickly ordered the pizza. It was coming in about twenty minutes. That was more than enough to enjoy his secret trick. Three. Two. One…

Silence. Well, he miscounted again.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

A very un-Peabody like scream was heard. Good. It worked.

"SHERMAN! WHERE IS MY RUBBER DUCKY!?"

That was enough to make him burst in laughter. Boy, his ninja skills were getting better each day.

**Announcement: I will publish a crossover. Frozen and Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Maybe today or tomorrow. Please go by and read it.**


End file.
